


Fly Me to The Moon

by A_Friendly_Ghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comic, Español | Spanish, I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Vampires, Vampires Will Never Hurt You
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Friendly_Ghost/pseuds/A_Friendly_Ghost
Summary: Gerard es un veinteañero luchando por ganarse un puesto en la industria del comic, cuando una serie de sucesos generan que su vida cambie totalmente. Así Gerard se ve involucrado en más de un problema arriesgando la tranquila vida que llevaba.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1
Collections: Frerard





	Fly Me to The Moon

Las noches de verano siempre fueron difíciles de llevar para Gerard. Nunca fue muy amigo del calor, un poco porque la sensación era desagradable y otro poco porque nunca le gusto mucho tener que mostrar su cuerpo, si de ser inseguro se trataba Gerard sin duda era el número uno. Probablemente se debía a que siempre fue un tema recurrente en la mesa a la hora de la cena la cantidad de kilos demás que llevaba sobre el cuerpo. Odiaba el verano por el insoportable calor y los malos recuerdos que este le traía constantemente. Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama, pero sin poder deshacerse de esa horrible sensación sofocante se levantó, salió al balcón y encendió un cigarro.

Miró el reloj, eran las 6.20 am y pensó que ya no valía la pena seguir durmiendo, después de todo debía ir a trabajar en un par de horas. Se acomodó un par de mechones negros, que ya estaban algo largos, detrás de las orejas, se puso un pantalón de buzo gris, una camisa cuadrille sobre la polera negra que solía usar de pijama y sus clásicas converse blancas. Iba a comprar algo de comer en el pequeño local 24 horas que se encontraba a un par de cuadras. Gerard siempre pensó lo conveniente que eran esos negocios para personas como él, artistas con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza como para poder dormir más de 6 horas de corrido, o personas demasiado ansiosas para conciliar el sueño normal, cualquiera de las dos opciones se acomodaba a la situación del pelinegro. También eran un buen lugar para refugiarse un momento por la noche después de salir a beber, cuando la fiesta se fue al carajo y la música apestaba, era diez veces más entretenido beberse una taza de café barato y fumar cigarrillos de mala calidad mientras le preguntas al encargado sobre su vida personal, sabiendo perfectamente que ni tu, ni él, están realmente interesados en saber, pero es agradable para pasar el rato en plena madrugada. Aunque muchas veces Gerard sentía pena por los encargados que luchaban por mantenerse atentos al local mientras el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana y se podía escuchar los primeros cantos de pájaros del día. De todos modos tenía casi una relación estable con el encargado del local cerca de su departamento, probablemente era el único lunático que iba a comprar frecuentemente a altas horas de la madrugada, y llevaba casi exactamente lo mismo cada vez que visitaba el lugar. La compra consistía en café, cigarros, una barra de cereal, aveces un sándwich preparado, aveces un muffin.

Gerard caminaba arrastrando los pies, era una pésima costumbre que no pudo dejar ir de sus años de infancia, su madre siempre lo regañó por tener una mala postura y arrastrar los pies, pero ahora que vivía solo podía hacer lo que se le dieran en gana y tampoco estaba tan de ánimos como para caminar decentemente. Todavía no asomaba el sol y ya se podía sentir el calor en el ambiente, pareciera como si la temperatura nunca lograse llegar hasta un punto agradable y ya tenía que volver a subir. Odiaba como el calor lo envolvía como si alguien estuviera abrazado a su cuerpo constantemente, la ropa que se pegaba porque estaba cubierto de una leve capa de sudor constantemente y el cabello largo no ayudaba en nada, seguramente Gerard se daría el tiempo de ir a una peluquería para tener la cabeza más libre de la tortura que es tener un montón de cabello molestando, quizás podría intentar un nuevo estilo o llevar un peinado a la moda, aunque nunca fue de llevar la última tendencia siempre le gustó que su cabello representara en parte su personalidad. De todos modos su personalidad en este momento era de un ermitaño que se sentaba horas a escribir, hacer bocetos, terminar algunas cosas, pintar otras y definitivamente tener los peores hábitos alimenticios, así que su cabellera larga y descuidada le iba como anillo al dedo.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando un grupo de tres hombres lo rodearon y le interrumpieron el paso. Quizás lo habían estado siguiendo, o quizás aparecieron de la nada, pero Gerard realmente se había perdido en si mismo como solía acostumbrar, era una fortaleza cuando realmente quieres suprimir el mundo a tu alrededor, pero una real debilidad cuando el mundo que te rodea es una mierda. Los sujetos se quedaron un momento en silencio mirando fijamente a Gerard, quien tardó unos segundos en notar que estaba envuelto en problemas.

– Este es mi fin y voy a morir en pijama– pensó.

– Hola, chico bonito – dijo uno de los hombres– ¿podrías prestarme algo de dinero?

– N-n-no t-t-t-tengo ... – tartamudeó. No estaba mintiendo, llevaba una vida miserable con un trabajo en una cafetería como la que encuentras en cualquier esquina. Todo su dinero se iba en renta, gastos, cómics y comida chatarra.

– No te hagas el difícil – le dijo otro tipo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro ─ vamos muéstranos el dinero. Gerard estaba petrificado, sentía el corazón en la garganta y las manos le sudaban incontrolables. Su mente se debatía entre pensar si haber salido con lo justo para comprar un sándwich y un café había sido la mejor idea de su vida o le darían una paliza por ser tan pobre. Estas ironías de la vida no le hacían de gracias, pero de seguro el tipo encargado de guiar su vida se la estaba pasando de lujo. Buscó en sus bolsillos con impaciencia y estiró la mano temblando con un par de billetes.

– ¿Nos crees idiotas o quieres que te revisemos, chico bonito? - dijo el sujeto más alto mientras juntaba sus puños.

– Danos tu teléfono también - dijo el sujeto más pequeño a quien le faltaban un par de dientes, pero no le importaba sonreír con malicia.

– No lo traigo conmigo... –dijo Gerard resignado, definitivamente lo iban a golpear por ser la peor víctima. Nadie pensaría que iba a necesitar su teléfono en la madrugada, sobre todo si eras un ermitaño y solo hablabas con tu hermano menor y tu mejor amigo de vez en cuando.

– Creo que este chico quiere que le demos una buena paliza – dijo el tercer hombre que tenía un aspecto más normal, una polera sucia y unos shorts de camo. Tronó los dedos mientras se acercaba un poco más a Gerard.

– P-p-porfavor, realmente no tengo nada... soy un desastre - eso ultimo definitivamente iba para si mismo.

Estaba convencido de que este era su fin. Apretó los ojos para entregarse a lo que viniera, después de todo no era la primera vez que recibía una paliza. Siempre fue la clase de chico que le gustaba a los bravucones de la escuela. Era tímido, tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso, se pasaba el tiempo leyendo cómics, era demasiado pálido, tenía algo de sobrepeso y se sonrojaba por todo. El blanco perfecto para ser la burla de cualquier niño que encuentre diversión en molestar a otros y realmente no había cambiado mucho desde la escuela hasta el día de hoy. Nunca se esforzó tampoco por cambiar, el problema no era él, siempre fue el resto. Aunque en cierto punto intentaba aislarse porque ya no quería recibir más daño del que ya le habían hecho. Logró abrir un poco su caparazón cuando entro a la universidad, eligió artes visuales porque siempre estuvo inspirado por cómics y películas, allí conoció un montón de chicos de su misma especie, renegados sociales que gustaban de cosas diferentes.

El hombre más alto lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y alzó el puño para descargar su ira contra Gerard. Pero algo lo detuvo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido justo frente a sus ojos, pero lamentablemente Gerard no tenía intenciones de ver como un puño iba directamente a su cara y probablemente le quebraría la nariz. Espero con los ojos apretados que el golpe llegara en cosa de segundos, quizás el hombre se estaba tomando su tiempo esperando a que Gerard decidiera que había algo más que entregar que un par de billetes arrugados, pero la mano que sostenía su polera se aflojo y terminó por retirarse. Gerard temía que lo que viniera fuera peor así que apretó sus ojos lo más posible, intentando preparar su cuerpo para un tormento, sentía el estomago revuelto y sudaba frío. En cosa de segundos se escucharon unos golpes secos, un par de quejidos y luego silencio, casi ensordecedor, era tal que Gerard podía escuchar su corazón palpitar en su pecho.

– No podía permitir que arruinar esa cara tan linda – dijo una agradable voz masculina.

– ¿P-p-perdón? – Gerard sacó la voz débilmente, sin poder evitar tartamudear, odiaba no poder controlar su propias palabras, le resaltaba que no tenia pleno control sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de a poco y necesito parpadear un par de veces para que su visión se acomodara y así poder distinguir que vendría luego, estaba aterrado aún.

– Vamos, te salve la vida, viejo - rió el extraño. – G-gracias... – musitó. Necesitó parpadear un par de veces más porque su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar completamente lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que un chico de esa estatura se hubiese cargado a tres tipos mayores en menos de 10 segundos y salir ileso de eso.

El chico se acercó lentamente a Gerard, quien permanecía congelado. Viéndolo de cerca seguramente era un par de años menor, llevaba el cabello corto a los costados y un poco más largo en la parte de arriba, vestía unos jeans negros rasgados en las rodillas y una polera a rayas. Evidentemente su estatura era baja, pero tenía una mirada cautivadora de un color miel que atraparía a cualquiera. Su piel era casi perfecta y Gerard sintió que estaba mirando una escultura como esas que vez en los museos, dudando de si era una persona real o producto de su imaginación.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el pequeño se puso en la punta de sus pies para acercarse al oído del chico más alto e indefenso. Gerard había dejado de reaccionar hace cinco minutos atrás y su cuerpo no respondía, aunque su mente iba a mil por hora y estaba gritando por dentro sintiendo que estaba atrapado en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía en absoluto. Pero la sensación de la respiración del otro chico sobre su cuello generó un escalofrío que recorrió a Gerard desde la cabeza a los pies, esto hizo que sus músculos cedieran por completo aliviando toda la tensión que se había acumulado en ellos, sentía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo si no fuese porque podía descansar un poco en el cuerpo de quien hasta ahora le había salvado la vida, pero no estaba seguro si estaba libre de peligro aún.

– Ahora me debes un favor, espero que estés dispuesto a cumplir mis deseos – le susurro al oído.

Acto seguido la figura del chico se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Gerard sintió como su cuerpo perdía el balance al sentir que su peso ya no tenia donde reposa y sus rodillas peleaban por no doblegarse para caer directamente al piso. Pero su cerebro volvió a conectarse con su cuerpo para liberar un shot de adrenalina que le permitiría echarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia su departamento. En el camino de vuelta intentaba repasar lo acontecido, solo había salido a comprar un sándwich y ahora estaba tan conmocionado que el mundo le daba vueltas. ¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso? peor aún, ahora estaba en deuda con un chico que literalmente había desaparecido ante sus ojos, sin saber si eso era genial o significaría simplemente aplazar su muerte un poco.

Gerard siempre de esforzó por llevar una vida tranquila, evitaba los conflictos y siempre intentaba resolver los problemas de la manera más simple. Pero parecía que tenía un imán para este tipo de cosas, como si evitar los problemas consiguiera atraer un montón de ellos con más fuerzas. Quizás podía aplicarse la teoría de los polos apuestos de atraen en este caso de la vida, entre más tranquilo vivas, más problemas vendrán a ti. Eso no tenía nada de sentido, pero Gerard simplemente quería desviar su mente a problemas sin sentido antes que enfrentar esta bizarra realidad que estaba viviendo.

Entro agitado en la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento barato, cerro la puerta con brusquedad y se lanzó sobre el sofá tapándose la cara con el primer cojín que tuvo a mano. Realmente no quería volver a salir nunca más en su vida, pero debía ir a trabajar en unas horas más, después de todo la renta no se paga sola y se rehusaba a volver al sótano de su madre, le había costado años salir de ese lugar, no podía volver atrás. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco, necesitaba calmarse pronto. Pero su mente no podía alejarse de el caos que había experimentado hace un par de minutos, aparte no había podido lograr su cometido de comprar algo para desayunar y comenzaba a sentir la ineludible sensación de tener que alimentarse como cualquier ser humano.

Encendió un cigarrillo, lo ayudaba a desviar su mente de lo que acaba de suceder y de su estomago vacío. De algún forma terminó intentando recordar cada detalle de la cara del chico raro. Tomó lápiz y papel que siempre andaban por todos lados del departamento e hizo un boceto para no olvidar el rostro de quien, por ahora, era su salvador. Después de todo debía la vida y no quería ser mal agradecido si lo volvía a encontrar. Aunque se esforzó lo más posible para pasar por alto la extraña "conversación" que tuvieron y el hecho de que el chico literalmente desapareció frente a sus ojos. Entre cada bocanada de humo y un par de líneas en el papel Gerard encontró la excusa perfecta para tranquilizar su mente, decidió atribuirle todo lo inexplicable al shock que sufrió. Su mente le estaba jugando juegos y había dejado un par de lagunas mentales que no quería esforzarse en rellenar.

Terminó el primer boceto sin sentirse satisfecho del todo, en su mente la imagen seguía fresca, pero sentía que no había logrado captar completamente la esencia del chico en ese boceto hecho a la rápida. Después de todos los años en la facultad de artes no podía retratar exactamente como se sentía al mirar aquellos ojos y se sentía algo decepcionado de si mismo. Todos estos años y no podía plasmar exactamente como se sentía, al principio de su carrera había vivido un romance con las artes, todo era fascinante y encantador, creía que lograría sus sueños a través de sus estudios. Pero con el tiempo se percato que la etapa del enamoramiento había terminado y tenia que enfrentar que las artes no eran tan fantásticas como esperaba. Había reglas y parámetros como en toda ciencia, porque aunque sea complicado de entender después de todo el arte es una ciencia y hay normas que, de vez en cuando, debes respetar.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había hecho casi diez retratos, que se encontraban esparcidos entre el sofá y la mesita de la sala. Gerard tenía que admitir que nunca había visto una cara tan perfecta, parecía que todo estaba situado en su lugar con cuidado, como si el chico hubiese sido formado por las manos de un artista renacentista. Pero al momento de intentar retratar la esencia de esos ojos miel que tanto le habían llamado la atención, sentía que sus habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas para plasmar y expresar lo que le transmitieron esos hermosos ojos esta mañana.

Sin percatarse del tiempo Gerard había estado casi dos horas dibujando, ahora le quedaban solamente treinta minutos para darse una ducha rápida, buscar algo de comer y salir. Corrió por todo el departamento para estar listo en la menor cantidad de tiempo, pero aunque puso todo su esfuerzo en la misión, no fue suficiente para lograrlo. Llego diez minutos tarde y para el idiota de su jefe eso era una alta ofensa, la puntualidad y responsabilidad nunca fueron el fuerte de Gerard, pero realmente hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mejorar. Aveces se cuestionaba si esta vida de chico normal era para él, realmente odiaba cumplir horarios estrictamente, la vida no era tan blanco y negro, le costaba adaptarse al sistema, quizás nació para ser un maldito anarquista, quien sabe. Así entre limpiar un par de cosas y atender un par de clientes, el turno de mañana fue un calvario por no llegar a la hora exacta, el idiota de su jefe estuvo sobre sus hombros todo el día buscando alguna razón para hacerlo pagar por el terrible crimen de retrasarse un par de minutos, que usualmente no era normal en Gerard, pero tampoco era una novedad.

Gracias al cielo que su turno terminaba en un par de horas, quería salir corriendo cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde. Pero se tuvo que detener en seco, cuando se disponía a salir hacia el cuarto donde guardaban sus cosas, al escuchar la voz del jefe tras de si.

– Necesito ayuda con el inventario – dijo a sus espaldas el jefe– Creo que unas horas extras te vendrían bien

– ¿Q-q-qué?

– Quédate a hacer inventario, me lo debes por llegar tarde. – su tono era severo, pero con algo de satisfacción.

Gerard apoyo la cabeza en la puerta cuando su jefe se alejo después de entregarle la lista con las cosas que debía revisar, realmente quería morir ahí mismo. No tenía la menor duda de que este había sido definitivamente el peor día de su vida y no pensaba mejorar ni un poco. Estaba atrapado en su horrible empleo por un par de horas más, solo pensaba que ya no podría salir corriendo para llegar a su casa, ponerse algo cómodo y seguir escribiendo la historia de su cómic, en la que se había esforzado mucho. Hace años soñaba con publicar una historia, pero la industria era difícil y había que buscar un espacio entre tantas personas intentando lo mismo. Aunque hace un par de meses tuvo la gran oportunidad de conocer a un editor relativamente nuevo en la industria que estaba buscando cosas nuevas para refrescar al mundo de los clásicos como batman y superman, también de paso ver si tenia la suerte de encontrar un diamante en bruto. Gerard tomó la oportunidad como si su vida dependiera de ello y puso su alma en la historia que le presentaría al editor en un tiempo más. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por esta oportunidad, de alguna u otro forma podía presentir que esta vez si tendría éxito y cumpliría su sueño.

Tuvo que quedarse dos horas extra de su horario normal. Podría haber terminado el trabajo rápido si no hubiese sido porque el idiota de su jefe le pidió que lo hiciera de nuevo, según él algunas cosas estaban mal, pero sabía que era solo para fastidiarlo. Cuando hubo terminado de recontar un montón de pequeñas cajas de dulces de menta, se dirigió al cuarto del personal, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin ninguna prisa, oficialmente su día ya estaba más que arruinado y no tenía las ganas para andar corriendo, realmente ya no valía la pena. Se sentía derrotado, la vida realmente se había encargado de hacerle todo el doble de difícil, no podía creer que le habían sucedido más de dos hechos impredecibles en el día. Si fuera por estadísticas Gerard estaba seguro que tendría un puesto dentro de las cinco personas más desafortunadas del mundo, bueno al menos destacaba en algo después de todo.

Camino de vuelta a su departamento Gerard tenia una batalla interna para decidir si debía pasar a comprar algo para comer, no tenía nada en casa, pero el terror de lo que vivió por la mañana no le permitía acercarse al local que quedaba cerca del departamento. Así que que decidió tomar el camino largo hacia otro negocio que quedaba más alejado, después de todo era un simple humano y necesitaba la comida para seguir viviendo. Iba tan desganado que parecía un zombie, si no hubiese sido porque su ropa para trabajar luce algo más decente que la que suele usar para estar solo en casa, cualquiera podría pensar que era un muerto viviente o un vagabundo desaliñado. Caminó el par de cuadras extras para comprar unos cereales, leche y una mezcla para pancakes. El desayuno siempre fue su comida favorita, después de todos la llamaban la comida más importante del día. Ahora que podía decidir que comer en casa, siempre su elección eran un par de pancake y un plato de cereales. Cualquiera diría que no era el estilo de vida más saludable, pero a Gerard le importaba poco o nada lo que dijera el resto, se sentía bien tomando un desayuno a cualquier hora del día.

Después de hacer sus compras Gerard notó que ya estaba oscureciendo. El terror de nuevo golpeo su mente, no quería andar por ahí en la oscuridad de la noche, le hacia creer que podría volver a vivir una situación de peligro y si tenía que pasar por algo así dos veces en un mismo día estaba seguro que no lo iba a poder soportar. Se dispuso a caminar lo más rápido posible, el miedo se incrementaba gracias a su excelente imaginación que lo ayudaba a crear todos los escenarios posibles donde podría morir, realmente era imposible relajarse con un cerebro así de lunático. Quería llegar luego a casa y relajarse en el poco tiempo del día que le quedaba.

Llegó sano y salvo, estaba feliz de que la vida no se hubiese obsesionado con la idea de verlo sufrir, o al menos eso quería creer. Por fin sentía que podía respirar tranquilo, usualmente dicen que un montón de mala suerte se debe a que pronto tendrás muy buena suerte, quería ser lo más optimista que pudiera, porque realmente el día había sido una mierda tan grande que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir algo así de nuevo. Preparó café, encendió un cigarro, se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Esta parte del día era su favorita, donde podía sumergirse en sus mundos de fantasía sin ser molestado, donde era dueño de la realidad, creador de todas las cosas que pudiera imaginar, esto lo hacia sentir libre. Este momento del día era totalmente suyo y nadie se lo podía arrebatar. Estaba tan inmerso en sus asuntos y relajado que jamás se llego a percatar que los retratos que había dibujado por la mañana ya no se encontraban esparcidos por la sala.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
